1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a so-called decompressor for an internal combustion engine drivingly connected with a Bendix-type recoil starter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a decompressor for an internal combustion engine has been known and used which is provided with a decompressor valve at a decompressor path communicating with either an intake path or an exhaust path and also with a combustion chamber of a cylinder of the engine. At the start-up of the engine, this decompressor valve is actuated to release pressure from the combustion chamber to the outside as a result of its driving connection with a travel of a movable member of a recoil starter at the start-up of the engine. The pressure released decreases the resistance generated by force applied to a piston when starting the engine, thereby facilitating the start-up operation of the engine. Such conventional decompressor is, however, provided with a relatively complex drivingly connecting system between the starter and the decompressor. This results in difficulty in producing a small decompressor suitable for use with an internal combustion engine such as for portable operating machines.